


They Don't Know About Us

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 NHL Playoffs Bubble, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: He completely forgets about his summer heat until they’re on the bus into the bubble. It’s embarrassing until he finds out in the group chat for omegas that half the omegas here are fucked too.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! my first try at abo?? this was inspired by a series where everyone's heats were planned for the offseason but the bubble... i hope u enjoy reading! feedback is always amazing <3

Matty spends the break from hockey in St. Louis with his family, about 2000 miles away from who he really wants to be with, his mate in Edmonton. Obviously he loves spending time with Brady and Taryn but he would like some time with Leon, especially since they last saw each other in February and it’s currently June. It’s not even because he’s horny, he just really wants someone to cuddle with or someone to tell him face to face that he’s doing well enough.

They facetime pretty much all the time, even if it still never feels like enough. Is asking to wake up in his Alpha’s arms too much? It even goes as far as falling asleep on the phone. Matty would never admit it but even just hearing Leon breathe over the phone soothes him more than anything. He doesn’t have hockey either, so Matty feels like he’s going to go stir crazy being stuck inside. He pouts at Leon over the phone and in turn Leon updates him about whatever Davo’s trying to figure out with the NHL about a return plan.

He’s tempted to just buy a ticket out to Edmonton but decides against it because what if he gets sick on the plane and then Leon gets sick too? Then the both of them wouldn’t be able to play, just because Matty made an irrational decision. He misses Drai like hell but he can wait, just a little longer.

When the NHL announces the return to play plan Matty heaves out a huge sigh of relief, he takes the first flight out to Calgary, eager to get back on the ice and into Edmonton. He completely forgets about his summer heat until they’re on the bus into the bubble. Last time he’d had a heat, he and Leon specifically planned it out for bye week so they could bond but this time they’re in the bubble surrounded by their teammates who don’t even know about the bond and a bunch of other teams. It’s embarrassing until he finds out in the group chat for omegas that half the omegas here are fucked too.

Matty starts panicking and Johnny, who’s sitting across the aisle from him asks “You good there man? Need me to get Gio?” Matty shakes his head in reply before shooting a text to Leon.

Matty  
_can u meet me at the hotel later?  
got smth i need to tell u_

Leon  
_Sure, is there a problem babe?_

Matty  
 _not an issue, just need to tell u smth_

They go through the whole testing procedure when they get to the hotel so by the time Matty texts his room number to Leon it’s probably closing in on midnight. Drai knows exactly what’s going on the moment he enters the room, his eyes widen and he asks “Matty… When’s your heat supposed to be?”

“I don’t know but it’s definitely soon and we have a game in like two days this is absolute disaster,” Matty’s panicking because how the hell are the going to tell their teams a valid reason for just disappearing for almost a week. It’s not like their teams know they’re bonded, they only told their families, scared of how management would react to them being bonded to an ‘enemy’.

Leon crosses the room in a few strides, wrapping Matty up in his arms tightly, “Hey, we’ll figure it out. I’m not going to let you spend your heat alone, I love you.”

Hearing that calms Matty down and they form a plan. They’ll need to tell Davo and Gio, after the captains they’ll tell the entire team. Matty decides to just let their captains tell management, too scared of their reactions to do it himself.

All that’s needed now is to just sit and wait for Matty’s heat to hit

* * *

Matty’s heat hit’s five days later, which means he’s missing one game only. Unfortunately though, it hits when Leon’s just left for training, leaving Matty to ride out the pre-heat by himself. Building himself a nest with all the clothes Leon had brought down isn’t difficult but getting comfortable definitely is. He’s gotten so used to Leon being with him this week during the nights that laying down on the bed himself is a foreign feeling.

Matt doesn’t really feel horny during pre-heat, just uncomfortably hot. He knows Leon will be back in about two hours but about one and a half hours in he can already tell he’ll be incoherent at the end. There’s slick starting to drip down his thighs, his nipples are stiffening up just from the aircon and the sheets are starting to stick to him unpleasantly. Grinding into the mattress, Matty moans out loud, not noticing the door click shut from behind him.

The scent of his alpha fills the room and Matty snaps his head back, staring at the blown wide pupils of Leon. His eyes are filled with lust, looking ready to pounce on Matty like a predator with its prey.

“Such a perfect, pretty little omega laid here for me? How did I manage to get so lucky?” 

Matty moans in response, arching his back further so the curve of his ass sticks out even more. He feels Leon covering him, making him feel safer than he has in months and in the back of his mind vows to never spend this much time away from his mate again. Leon starts nipping down Matty’s neck, sucking hickeys across his shoulder blades and at his sweet spot behind his ear.

It feels like Matt is floating, nothing in the world mattering more than Leon right now. But he still feels so achingly empty, grinding up at Leon, whining for his mate to shove his cock inside him. He’d already been waiting for his mate’s knot for too long now, waiting for his alpha to take care of him.

Matty felt two of Leon’s thick fingers shove into him, after waiting for so long just two already felt like heaven. Matty whined out “Don’t need the prep, I’m wet enough and I prepped myself whilst you were at practice.” Leon groans loudly behind him and pulls his fingers out.

“What a good boy for me, you ready for my knot? I’m gonna fill you up so well, sweetheart,” is how Leon replies before pushing his dick in. Leon fills him so perfectly, Matty’s body offering no resistance as he smoothly bottoms out. The scent of Matty’s slick intensifies as even more dribbles out around Leon’s cock. There’s already a wet patch on the bed from Matty’s cock dribbling precome the entire time.

Leon’s thrusts are unrelenting from the start, hitting Matty’s prostate every time without a fail. Matty doesn’t even think he can form proper words right now, the only sounds coming out of him being whimpers and mewls. A hand comes to pinch at his nipples and he wails before coming. It shoots up over his belly and chest, some even getting onto his chin. Leon doesn’t slow down and Matty’s cock doesn’t soften. He can’t hold himself up anymore, his face collapsing into the sheets, completely relying on Leon’s firm grip on his hips to stay up.

Leon lets out a string of German expletives, warning Matty that he’s close, so Matty clenches around Leon, surrounding him in a vice grip. It only takes a few more thrusts before Leon’s knot catches at his rim, not allowing him to do much more than grind persistently into Matty’s prostate. As Leon’s knot swells to full size Matty sighs in relief, pushing himself back onto Leon’s cock moaning before he’s coming for the second time tonight, this time together with Leon. Hot spurts of come fill Matty up as Leon collapses onto him before manoeuvring them onto their sides to wait out the next thirty minutes. 

Although it isn’t ideal to spend his heat in the bubble where literally all his teammates probably heard him having sex he’s so fucking grateful to have his amazing mate by his side. This year has been a rollercoaster but knowing that this is a constant definitely makes up for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me! i also take requests! [tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
